Nothing Is As It Seems
by nikki the pixie
Summary: It's Harry Potter's last year at Hogwarts, and he wants nothing more than to live through it. But there are obstacles standing in his way.
1. Chapter 1: Forbidden and Banished

DISCLAIMER: Everything you don't recognize from J.K. Rowling's phenomenal series is mine. MINE!!! But everything you do recognize (which is almost everything, except the snake!) belongs to Ms. Rowling.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, now, this is my first fanfiction, so please, please, PLEASE bear with me. If it sucks, let me know. If you like it, let me know. Okie dokie? Well, let the story begin.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1: FORBIDDEN AND BANISHED  
  
"What are you still doing here? Go on, get!"  
  
The eagle owl gave a disgruntled hoot at Harry's rudeness and flew off. Harry stormed around his room, the note crumpled in his fist.  
  
"I hate Dumbledore," he muttered, his voice gradually growing louder. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him...."  
  
"Keep it down up there!" Vernon bellowed. "I don't want to listen to your moans and complains!"  
  
Harry lay down on his bed with a heavy sigh. How could Dumbledore do this to him, and at the very beginning of holiday? Cut him off from his friends all summer? Barking mad. He looked back at the note he had just received.  
  
Dear Harry, I'm sorry to say this, because I know it will disappoint you. But you must obey this, because it is extremely important. You must not have any contact with Ron and Hermione at all this summer. It may bring danger to them, and yourself. As far as we know, Voldemort does not know where you stay during the summer holidays, and we, and I'm sure you as well, would like to keep it that way. We have also received news from a very reliable source that Voldemort is keen in finding out everything he can about you, and is currently looking for you. So I must tell you, do not leave the house. I know this may seem extreme, but don't go outside, don't even look out the window. I'm sorry to ruin your holiday, but it is for the best. Professor Dumbledore  
  
Harry reread those last three words. 'For the best.' Ha, yeah right. Why is it that everything bad seemed to be for the best?  
  
Harry glared at the crisp sheet of parchment in his hand. He wanted desperately to rip it up, and throw away the pieces. But this would be his only connection to the wizarding world all summer. Hedwig, sensing that her owner was down in the dumps, flew out of her cage and landed beside him on the bed. She nipped his ear in an affection way, and he gave her a small smile.  
  
"At least I have you, old girl," he said quietly.  
  
**********  
  
Harry's summer was horrible since he didn' have Ron and Hermione to keep in touch with. The only thing that helped him get by was the fact that he would see his best friends on Septermber first, so, naturally, he was counting down the days.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Harry woke up on July thirtieth. He glanced at his alarm clock and was shocked that it read one o'clock PM. He jumped out of bed and stuggled to pull on a pair of jeans. He dashed out of his room, his shirt half-on, and skidded to a stop in the living room. He found the Dursleys in the dining room, just sitting down to lunch.  
  
"I see you're finally up," Uncle Vernon snapped, his fork missing his mouth. "Well, sit down before there's nothing left."  
  
Harry uneasily slid into the chair opposite his uncle. Dudley smirked at Harry when his father wasn't looking, and Harry nodded towards his belt. His cousin's eyes grew wide, for he knew that Harry's wand was tucked away there.  
  
"Duddykins, your father and I are going out this afternoon, and we won't be back until late this evening," Aunt Petunia said. Harry looked up from his plate of slightly charred macaroni and cheese.  
  
"Does that mean that I'll have the house to myself?" Dudley asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Not quite," Vernon said. "He-" he pointed his fork at Harry. "-will still be here. So, I'm leaving you in charge. I trust that you won't let him do anything to ol' Number Four?"  
  
"Of course not," Dudley said with a nod, although Harry could see that his cousin was scared out of his knickers at the thought of being left alone with him.  
  
Petunia and Vernon left at about four o'clock, and Dudley immediately flopped down on the sofa, remote in hand, and a large assortment of junk food on the coffee table.  
  
"Where'd you get all that?" Harry asked, sitting off to the side. Harry knew very well that Dudley had stolen it all, and kept it hidden in his closet, but he just wanted to see if he would admit it.  
  
"It's no concern of yours," Dudley muffled through a mouthful of brownie.  
  
"But what about your diet?" Harry questioned, a slight grin on his face. He loved to see his cousin cringe at the word 'diet'.  
  
"What diet?" Dudley choked as he flipped through the television channels.  
  
As Harry sat there, thinking of ways to annoy his cousin throughout the day, a loud hooting drifted down from his bedroom.  
  
"Shut that damn bird up," Dudley snapped. "I can't hear my program."  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry called. "Come here, girl!" His precious bird soared down the stairs and perched gracefully on her master's shoulder, followed by a large tawny.  
  
Dudley looked at the owl uneasily as it flew around the room, looking for an appropriate place to land. Given any other situation, Harry would have told the owl to give him the note, but since his aunt and uncle weren't home, and the owl was making Dudley uncomfortable, Harry let it do what it wanted.  
  
The tawny noticed the bowl of popcorn in Dudley's lap, and immediately dived at it, causing utter chaos. Popcorn flew everywhere, the owl screeched, Dudley let out a piercing scream, and Harry enjoyed every bit of it. After a good five minutes' laugh, Harry called the tawny to him.  
  
"Can I have my letter?" he asked, choking back giggles. With a hoot the owl stuck out its leg and Harry took the envelope. "Thanks."  
  
Still finding it hilarious that Dudley was on the couch nearly having a heart attack, Harry ripped open the yellow envelope, although he knew what it was. His Hogwarts list for this year. But as he thought about it, his heart sank. This would be his last year at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry was truly considering failing every class this year, so he would be held back to return for another year, but he knew Hermione wouldn't allow that. He also thought of getting a job at Hogwarts. As what? Caretaker? Filch was getting much to old to tend to the castle. No, he wouldn't stoop that low. He would just have to accept the fact that his time at Hogwarts was almost at its end.  
  
Dudley was snoring on the sofa shortly after, the remote still clutched in his death grip.  
  
Harry checked the clock on the mantel. Five-thirty. There was surely nothing interesting on television, and the news wouldn't be on this early. He would have to sneak down when his uncle watched it later this evening.  
  
With a yawn of boredom, Harry pulled himself out of the chair and shuffled over to Uncle Vernon's rolltop desk. He sat down heavily in the sturdy redwood chair. The chair had to be strong to support Uncle Vernon's tremendous bulk. Harry pulled out several sheets of paper, which felt weird between his fingers; he was so used to writing on thick parchment. He grabbed a pen and began chewing on the end, thinking. He wanted desperately to write to his friends. He had so much to say to them. But how would Dumbledore know if he sent Ron and Hermione letters? Surely they wouldn't inform the Headmaster? Harry put the pen to the paper and began to write.  
  
Ron- I know Dumbledore said I couldn't write to you and Hermione, but I feel so cut off from the wizarding world. Summer here with the Dursleys is awful, even more so than usual. But I can't even leave the house to get away for a few hours. And something has been troubling me lately. Don't over-react to this, but  
  
Before Harry could write another word, something large collided with his head, knocking him off the chair. Looking up, he recognized it as the eagle owl that had brought him his letter from Dumbledore. Harry groaned, noticing that there was a sheet of parchment clutched in the owl's talons.  
  
"Give me that," Harry said, reaching out his hand. The owl dropped the note on Harry's palm and took off.  
  
Nice try, Harry. I have other ways of finding out if you communicate with your friends, for I know that they will not tell me if they hear from you. Don't let me catch you trying again, or I'll expel you. Enjoy the rest of your holiday. Professor Dumbledore  
  
Harry crumpled it up, furious. "Why are you watching me?" he yelled.  
  
Dudley bolted upright. "I didn't take it, Mummy!" he cried out stupidly. He noticed Harry on the floor. "Oh, it's just you. Getting illegal notes? Mum said that you aren't allowed to keep in touch with your freak friends."  
  
"It's from my headmaster," Harry said, climbing to his feet. "He somehow just caught me trying to write to my friend."  
  
"Thought you were sneaky, eh?" Dudley sneered.  
  
"Shut up, or I'll curse you," Harry threatened. Dudley didn't seem to doubt it, for he left Harry alone.  
  
His stomach growling, Harry ambled into the kitchen to make himself some dinner. Aunt Petunia had said there was a pot of stew in the refridgerator for them to heat up when they were hungry. Harry spooned himself a heaping bowl of it - noticing quite a few things he couldn't identify - and stuck it in the microwave for five minutes. He went into the living room and grabbed one of Dudley's sodas. His cousin glared at him, but didn't do anything about it. Harry laughed quietly, loving the fact that his cousin feared him.  
  
Vernon and Petunia returned around quarter of eleven, and Harry noticed that they seemed surprised to see the house in one piece. He also realized that Dudley had slipped out of the house as soon as his parents were home.  
  
He's off for a smoke with his mates, Harry thought bitterly, watching his aunt inspect the house. He's gets to go off and I'm stuck in this damn house.  
  
Uncle Vernon immediately poured himself a large brandy and seated himself in front of the television. All sign of Dudley's junk food was gone; the food had either been eaten or returned to his closet.  
  
As Harry sat on the landing at the top of the stairs, he heard the familiar music of the eleven o'clock news. Not wanting to miss a single story, Harry silently and cat-like bounded down the stairs. When his aunt wasn't looking, he snuck into the downstairs bathroom, locking the door. He kept the light off, so no one would suspect he was in there.  
  
Harry sat on the toilet, listening intently for any sound of news that may have something to do with the wizarding world.  
  
"....the weather calls for sun all week..."  
  
"Who cares about the damn weather," Harry muttered. "Come on..."  
  
"The prime minister's dog died this morning...."  
  
"What about the Minister of Magic?" Harry wondered.  
  
"England was flattened in the finals last night...."  
  
"I don't think they mean Quidditch," Harry moaned to himself.  
  
"...and that concludes tonight's exciting edition of the eleven o'clock news...."  
  
The television was turned off just as the cheesy end music began. Harry sighed, his rear end sore from sitting on the hard toilet for half an hour. Nothing interesting was mentioned that may have the slightest thing to do with Voldemort. Harry gazed long and hard at his reflection in the mirror. It was difficult to see, because the light was off and it was so late at night, but he could see the outline. The moon was reflecting off his glasses, giving an eerie effect on the mirror. Harry pushed aside his bangs. Although he couldn't see it in the darkness, he knew that his scar was there. He ran a finger along the lightning bolt, trying not to think of the man who had given it to him. But that was hard to do, because over the past few years, Harry was always thinking of Lord Voldemort. He haunted his thoughts, his dreams, everything. And every so often his scar would prickle, because now that Voldemort had returned to power, he and his Death Eaters were attacking, and he was always feeling murderous.  
  
There was a sudden click as the lock was picked, and the room was filled with light as the door was flung open, stirring Harry from his thoughts.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled, jumping to his feet. "Don't you know you're supposed to knock before barging into a loo?!"  
  
Vernon glared as he grabbed Harry by the baggy rugby shirt he was wearing and pulled him out of the small bathroom.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry struggled to get out of his uncle's grip as the cupboard under the stairs was opened.  
  
"Why were you sitting in the bathroom, listening to the news?" Vernon hissed, spit flying onto Harry's face.  
  
"I wasn't," Harry lied, not bothering to wipe off the saliva as he looked into his uncle's eyes.  
  
"Don't you lie to me," he growled. "I know very well that you were listening in. Face it, boy, they won't mention your kind on the news. No one cares."  
  
"You have no idea what I go through!" Harry yelled, spitting in his uncle's. "Someone wants to kill me!"  
  
"Yeah, me!" Vernon shoved Harry into the small space under the staircase and slammed the door.  
  
There was a click as Harry was locked in.  
  
"I've had enough of your poppy cock nonsense about someone wanting to kill off everyone," Vernon muttered, pacing back and forth in the foyer.  
  
"Vernon," came Aunt Petunia's quiet voice. Harry guessed that she had just come out of the kitchen from washing the dishes. "The boy's right. You know what Dumbledore said."  
  
There was silence, which meant that Vernon knew very well what Dumbledore had said. But what Dumbledore had told them, Harry didn't know.  
  
"But Petunia, why do we have to take care of him?" Vernon questioned. "Why doesn't he live with that bloody godfather convict he's always talking about?"  
  
"Vernon, you know very well that he's dead," Petunia reminded. Harry looked at his watch. Only ten more seconds.  
  
"Oh, that's right," Vernon said loudly with no sign of sympathy as the clock struck midnight. "Probably went and got himself blown up like those damn Potters -"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT SIRIUS OR MY PARENTS!" Harry screamed, flinging the cupboard door open. He had his wand out, and aimed at his uncle.  
  
"You can't do anything to me," Vernon said calmly, though his face was purple. "You'll surely get expelled this time."  
  
"Oh no, I won't," Harry gave a twisted smile of anger. "You see, I'm of age now. It's now my birthday. I'm seventeen. That means I can use magic away from school now."  
  
Vernon's face went from violet to white in record time as both Dursleys looked at the clock. Aunt Petunia gasped and stumbled back, cowering behind her massive husband.  
  
The front door opened, and Dudley came in. He smelled strongly of cigarette smoke and whiskey.  
  
"Hey Mum, Dad. I'm home-" he stopped, seeing Harry aiming his wand at his parents. "What are you doing? Do you want to get yourself expelled from that freak school? You can't do that here!"  
  
"P-Popkin, he can," Aunt Petunia whispered, not taking her eyes off Harry. "He's of age. He's old enough to do that outside of school."  
  
Dudley's eyes widened, and he backed against the door.  
  
"Now, Harry, dear, you won't do that," Petunia said quietly. "You wouldn't get yourself expelled your last year, even thrown in Azkaban, by killing your family. No matter how much you hate us."  
  
She was right. It was too close to the end of his education to just throw it all away. He gave a heavy sigh and lowered his wand.  
  
There was several moments of akward silence. Harry looked down at his wand, which was still gripped tightly in his right hand. The Dursleys were still staring at Harry, and the silence was broken when Vernon said, quite calmly, "Get out." 


	2. Chapter 2: Mylzaya and Arabella

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter names, characters, and related indicia (what does that word even mean??) belong to the oh-so-talented Joanne K. Rowling. And what do I own? Diddly squat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 2: MYLZAYA AND ARABELLA  
  
Harry's head snapped up to look at his uncle. "What?"  
  
"You heard me," Vernon said through gritted teeth. "Get out of this house. I've dealt with your ruddy abnormality long enough. Get out of my house."  
  
Harry gave a look of false sadness. "Darn. I was really hoping I'd get to live with you all a while longer. But I guess not. Too bad."  
  
As Harry pocketed his wand and headed up to his room to get his belongings, he could hear his aunt telling Vernon off.  
  
"Vernon, we are supposed to take care of him!" she hissed. "He's at great risk if he's not with us or at his school."  
  
"So?" Vernon barked. "I could care less about the boy. And I thought you were the same. Don't tell me you're growing fond of him?"  
  
"No, of course not," Petunia said, and Harry was shocked, and even pleased, to hear a hint of untruthfullness in his aunt's voice. "But you know what Dumbledore said would happen to us if anything were to happen to Harry!"  
  
"I don't care," Vernon said. "I'm sick of it all."  
  
Harry opened his door, and went into his room. He was relieved to see Hedwig sitting in her cage. He didn't want to leave without her.  
  
"Come on, Hedwig, old girl. We're leaving this place," Harry told her, stroking her head. "For good."  
  
The snowy owl gave what sounded like a hoot of pleasure, followed by a less cheerful hoot.  
  
"Well, I don't know where'll we'll go," Harry admitted, sitting on his bed. "I can't go to Ron's. You know what Dumbledore said." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled note that he had received a week after the start of summer holiday. The note that ruined his holiday. Harry gave a heavy sigh. If he couldn't go to Ron's, where could he go? He could go and stay at the Leaky Cauldron, but would Voldemort find him there?  
  
"I told you to get out!" bellowed Uncle Vernon's voice from downstairs.  
  
"He really means it," Harry muttered to Hedwig. He reached under his bed and pulled out his trunk, which already contained most of his Hogwarts things. He took his books and threw them into his trunk, as he folded his cloak and placed it in his trunk, another thought came to him. He couldn't reveal himself. Harry dug into his trunk and pulled out his Invisibility cloak. It should be big enough to cover him, his trunk, and Hedwig's cage. He put that aside and finished packing. As he reached for the scrap of paper off his corkboard that was counting down the days till the start of term, a high-pitched scream came from downstairs.  
  
"SNAKE!"  
  
Harry froze. A snake? Here? Harry's immediate thought was Nagini, Voldemort's pet serpernt. Harry threw his makeshift calendar into his trunk and grabbed Hedwig's cage. Dragging his trunk behind him, he bolted down the stairs.  
  
Petunia was standing on the couch, her face flushed. Vernon was on all fours, looking under the couch. Dudley was nowhere to be seen, but Harry could hear whimpering coming from the cupboard under the stairs.  
  
"It's not under there, Vernon! It's over there!" Petunia shrieked, pointing at the bookshelf.  
  
Harry looked over, and was relieved that it wasn't a massive beast, but merely a small, black snake. Harry had learned in school that although they were poisonous, the venom wasn't strong enough to kill a human, just knock them out.  
  
Uncle Vernon got up off the floor and hurried toward the snake.  
  
"Look out!" Harry yelled to the snake.  
  
However, it wasn't English that came out of his mouth. It was a low hiss, the language of Parseltongue. It was a very uncommon gift, and Harry had it, thanks to Voldemort.  
  
The snake looked at Harry, and slithered towards him, just as Vernon pounced on the spot the snake had just been. The house shook slightly.  
  
All the Dursleys stared at Harry as he bent down to pick up the snake.  
  
"Massssster, you saved me from that large human," the snake hissed. "That was very kind of you."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said to the snake. "You would have been squashed."  
  
The snake gave Harry what looked like a fanged smile, and it slid from his hands and down to the floor. Harry watched as it made it's way over to the window and disappeared outside.  
  
"Y-You can talk to snakes?" Dudley whispered. crawling out of the cupboard.  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I can. So I could have set it on you if I wanted to."  
  
Dudley gasped and scampered back into his hiding place.  
  
"Are you planning on leaving anytime soon?" Vernon demanded.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. "Right now." He pulled out his wand, aimed it at his trunk, and muttered a charm that would make it seem lighter. He nodded at his relatives, threw on his Invisibility cloak, grabbed his belongings, and said Ta-ta, Muggles," as he hurried out the door.  
  
As Harry began to walk down Privet Drive, he continued to think of where to stay. He couldn't stay at the Burrow. The Leaky Cauldron may be too obvious. Harry looked around at the nearby houses. Someone who lived not too far would be nice. But who was that? Then it hit him. Mrs. Figg.  
  
Harry hurried to the end of the the street and turned the corner, glad no one could see him. Here he was, in a normal Muggle neighborhood, carrying an owl in a cage, and dragging a trunk. Oh well. The neighbors thought he was weird anyway.  
  
"Sssslow down! Wait for me!"  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around, wondering where the voice was coming, and they knew he was there. He saw no one. Puzzled, he continued on his way.  
  
"No! Down here!"  
  
Harry once again stopped, and looked down at his feet. It was the black snake. It slithered his way up to Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Hi," Harry hissed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I want to thank you, for sssssaving me," the snake said.  
  
"No problem," Harry said."But how do you know I'm here?"  
  
"Invisssssibility cloaks have no effect on ussssssssssnakes," it explained, its words blending together slightly. "We sssssee everything."  
  
"Okay," Harry nodded. "Wait a second. That voice - you're a girl snake."  
  
"Of course," she nodded. "Silly humans. They can't tell the difference between males and females."  
  
"Sorry," Harry said. "Listen, do you want to stick around with me?"  
  
"I'd love to," the snake nodded, and slithered up Harry's leg, up his torso, and settled on his shoulder.  
  
"I'd have to give you a name," Harry said, as he started walking. He thought a moment. "How about Mylzaya?"  
  
"That's such a pretty name," the snake said. "I like it."  
  
Within minutes Harry was standing outside Mrs. Figgs house. He hadn't been inside for several years.  
  
I hope she's home, and not at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, Harry thought desperately as he went up the walkway. But he could see a light in the front window. He set down his trunk and raised his hand to the doorbell when he thought of something.  
  
"Um...maybe you should hide, so you don't scare her," Harry hissed quietly to Mylzaya.  
  
"Okay," the snake whispered, and slid down inside Harry's shirt. He shivered; it tickled. He pressed the doorbell firmly.  
  
Harry heard the clatter of china from inside, and a voice called, "One minute!" And, exactly one minute later, the door opened.  
  
"Hello? Who's there?" she looked around, seeing no one.  
  
"Mrs. Figg, it's me, Harry."  
  
"Harry? What on earth are you doing here?" Mrs. Figg looked at the air with surprise, and worry.  
  
"My uncle kicked me out," Harry whispered. "My first thought was to come here."  
  
"Of course, Harry, come right in," she nodded, and held the door for Harry as he dragged his stuff inside. Mrs. Figg picked up a tea tray from off the table and carried it into the kitchen as Harry threw off his Invisibility cloak and opened the window. He released his owl from her cage and, after giving her master an affection nip on the ear, flew out.  
  
"Harry, would like some tea?" Mrs. Figg asked as Harry moved the empty cage onto the floor.  
  
"Sure," he nodded. Mrs. Figg went into the kitchen, but returned shortly with a tray with a kettle, a tea cup and saucer, and a plate of crumpets. As Harry reached for his cup, he trembled slightly. Mylzaya had rubbed against the back of his neck.  
  
"Are you all right?" Mrs. Figg asked. "Are you cold?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," Harry assured, taking a gulp of tea. "Why did you have a tea tray with three cups out when I got here?"  
  
"Oh, I had some company," Mrs. Figg said. Harry looked at her suspiciously. "Muggles, Harry! I can't draw attention by keeping to myself!" She gave a small smile, which faded. "So, Harry, the Dursleys kicked you out?"  
  
"Well, my uncle did. Aunt Petunia tried to persuade him that he wasn't supposed to, and that Dumbledore wouldn't be happy, but he was dead set on me leaving," Harry explained.  
  
"Why did he want you to leave?" Mrs. Figg seemed almost afraid to ask.  
  
"Well, I kind of threatened them," Harry muttered with guilt. He found himself unable to look at her, so he busied himself with putting his cloak in his trunk.  
  
"Harry, you know you're not supposed to do magic away from school!" she scolded. "You'll be expelled! Haven't you learned your lesson before?"  
  
"But I'm of age!" Harry argued, setting down his cup with so much force that it nearly shattered. "Why is it that no one seems to realize that today is my seventeenth birthday? I can legally do magic outside of school now!"  
  
Mrs. Figg stared. "I'm sorry, Harry. I completely forgot. I was going to stop by and wish you a happy birthday, but it slipped my mind-"  
  
"It's okay, Mrs. Figg," Harry said glumly.  
  
"Please, call me Arabella," she said. "Now, other than tonight, how has your summer been?"  
  
Harry wanted to lie and say that it was perfectly fine, but that note in his pocket forced him to tell the truth.  
  
"Horrible," he admitted. "I want to talk to Ron and Hermione so badly."  
  
Mrs. Figg seemed to know all about it, because she didn't ask any questions. "Harry, it's for the best. You don't want to put their lives in danger, do you?"  
  
"Why is everything for the best?" Harry asked bitterly. "Everything miserable that I have to deal with is 'for the best.' Why am I the one who has to suffer all the time?"  
  
"This is hard for Ron and Hermione as well," Mrs. Figg said.  
  
"And how would you know?" Harry glared. "It's not like you've talked to them."  
  
"I would know, Harry," she gave a small smile. "because they've been staying with me." 


	3. Chapter 3: Shipped Off Again

DISCLAIMER: Hi-ho, hi-ho, it's off to type I go. To make a story that I don't own, hi-ho, hi-ho, hi-ho, hi-ho, hi-ho.........That song never ends, does it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 3: SHIPPED OFF AGAIN  
  
Harry didn't believe it.  
  
"You're lying," he said. "It's not true."  
  
"Why isn't it true?" Mrs. Figg asked simply.  
  
"Because I'm not supposed to have any contact with Ron and Hermione," Harry reminded. "Why would Dumbledore do something as stupid as have people I'm forbidden to see just a couple of blocks away from my house?"  
  
"Stupid, yes," Mrs. Figg nodded. "But would you expect it?"  
  
That question stumped Harry. "What?"  
  
"Would you expect Dumbledore to have Ron and Hermione living with me?" she smiled.  
  
"Well, no, but that's so obvious!" Harry cried, growing frustrated. "Dumbledore's not that stupid!"  
  
"You're right," Mrs. Figg sighed. "Dumbledore isn't that stupid. Which is why Ron and Hermione aren't here. But I will tell you one thing. They aren't at the Burrow. Dumbledore knew that you would leave the Dursleys and head to the Burrow."  
  
"I knew you were lying," Harry said, although Mrs. Figg had gotten his hopes up.  
  
"Mmhmm," Mrs. Figg nodded, not believing him. "Now, I think you should head up to bed."  
  
"But I'm not tired," Harry said with a yawn.  
  
"You may be of age now, but you still need to go to bed at a reasonable hour," she smiled. "Now, let's get your things upstairs." She grabbed Hedwig's cage and one end of Harry's trunk. "Come on, I'm not doing all the work."  
  
Harry lifted up the other end of his trunk and followed Mrs. Figg upstairs to the guest room, which contained a queen-sized bed, a very cofortable- looking couch, and a large bureau with mirror.  
  
"I'd better go and write to Dumbledore and tell him you're here," Mrs. Figg sighed. "Good night."  
  
"'Night," Harry said, and shut the door. He pulled on the neck hole of his shirt. "You can come out now."  
  
Mylzaya slithered out and Harry placed him on the couch.  
  
"Is this where we're ssssstaying?" Mylzaya asked, looking around at her surroundings. "It's quite more appropriate than the backyard of your house."  
  
"For the meantime, yes," Harry said. He noticed a large wicker basket on the floor. Inside was balls of yarn and knitting needles. He emptied the basket of its contents and put it over beside his bed. "Mylzaya, you'll have to live in here."  
  
"But why, Masssssster?" the snake asked, not sounding thrilled about having to stay in a basket. "Why can't I sssstay on the couch?'  
  
"You can, once I let Arabella know that you're here," Harry assured. "And I want you to sleep in here, so I know you won't get into trouble."  
  
"All right," Mylzaya sighed, and slipped in. "Good night, Massster."  
  
Harry stripped out of his clothes and pulled on his pajamas. For being the middle of summer, Harry was strangely cold. He crawled into bed and, after pulling the covers over him, fell asleep.  
  
***************  
  
"Be quiet! You'll wake him!"  
  
"So? The sooner he wakes up the sooner we can talk to him! You want to talk to him, don't you?"  
  
Harry moaned, and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. He had trouble sleeping last night, because he kept dreaming that Mylzaya had told Voldemort that Harry was at Mrs. Figg's house, and he had come to killl them both, as Mylzaya just watched and laughed.  
  
There was the sound of clattering from the kitchen, and the smell of eggs. Growing hungry, Harry rolled onto his back, and found himself looking into a pair of big brown eyes topped with flaming red hair.  
  
"Ron?" Harry gaped, reaching for his glasses.  
  
Sure enough, it was Ron, leaning over Harry with a huge grin on his freckled face. Even with Ron sitting Harry saw a noticeable difference in his friend's height.  
  
"Good to see you, mate!" Ron said, clapping Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"Good to see you, too," Harry yawned. "But where's-?"  
  
He didn't even need to finish. Standing by the door, looking very happy was Hermione.  
  
"Hi, Hermione," Harry grinned. She smiled back and ran over to give him a hug.  
  
"Arabella told us last night that you came, and we wanted to see you right away," Hermione said, sitting down. "But she said no, and said that you were sleeping, but I knew you wouldn't mind if we woke you up."  
  
"She told me that you two were here, but I didn't believe her," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, she told us about that," Ron laughed. "She wanted to keep it so that all three of us were living here, but that you didn't know, but we knew that wouldn't last."  
  
"You would end up blowing your cover," Harry joked.  
  
"Or you would be nosy and wander around and discover us," Hermione teased. "We really wanted to come and see you, or at least write to you."  
  
"But because of that stupid rule Dumbledore made, we couldn't," Ron complained.  
  
"But everything's fine now," Harry said. He leaned over and opened the wicker basket beside his bed. But it was empty. "Uh-oh."  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"Mylzaya's gone," Harry said. He jumped out of bed and began searching frantically. "Mylzaya!" he hissed in Parseltongue.  
  
"Who's Mylzaya?" Hermione wondered.  
  
Before Harry could explain, a scream errupted from the kitchen.  
  
"Arabella!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Mylzaya!" Harry yelled, and bolted out of the room. He skidded to a stop in the kitchen, and Ron and Hermione bumped into him. Mrs. Figg was standing on the table, her face white. Curled up on the chair was Mylzaya, hissing at her.  
  
"Hahaha," Mylzaya laughed. "Foolish human." She bared his fangs at her, and snapped at her feet.  
  
"Mylzaya! No!" Harry snatched up the snake and looked her in the eye. "Don't do that! Don't threaten my friends!"  
  
"I'm sssssorry, Massssster," Mylzaya apologized. "But I was hungry. I came down to find some food."  
  
"I told you I wanted the others to know about you before you wandered around," Harry sighed. He noticed the others were staring at him. "Oh, this is Mylzaya."  
  
"You have a pet snake?" Mrs. Figg gaped, climbing down shakily as Harry placed Mylzaya on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded. "She somehow got into the Dursleys' house and scared the pants off them. Then she followed me here."  
  
"Harry, do you know what people are going to think?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Harry, everyone already knows you're a Parselmouth, and that didn't go over very well," Hermione said. "Just think what everyone would say if you had a pet snake."  
  
"Oh," Harry realized. "Right. But I'm going to keep Mylzaya. She seems attached to me. And I'll keep her in the dormitory."  
  
"Imagine the look on Malfoy's face if you put that snake down his robes," Ron said with a dreamy expression. Hermione looked at him sternly.  
  
"I won't allow that," she said. "Oh, Harry, you haven't heard my exciting news." She pointed at a badge pinned neatly on her blouse.  
  
"So? You're a prefect again," Harry said, until he realized what it said. "Oh, you're Head Girl."  
  
She nodded eagerly. "Isn't is it wonderful?"  
  
"Yeah, it's great, Hermione," he looked at Ron. "Not Head Boy?"  
  
"Me? Head Boy?" Ron gave a hollow laugh. "Yeah, right. Me and Mum both nearly had heart failure when we found out I was prefect. As if I would be Head Boy."  
  
"Well, then who is it?" Harry wondered.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione shrugged, sitting down at the table. "But if it's Draco Malfoy..."  
  
"That wouldn't be Lucius's son, would it?" Mrs. Figg wondered, setting a platter of scrambled eggs in front of them, along with bacon, toast, and hash.  
  
"Unfortunately, yeah," Ron said, piling food onto his plate. "And it's our last year for me to do something horrible to him. Because I plan to stay as far away from him as possible for the rest of my life after school."  
  
Mrs. Figg sat down and started to eat her own breakfast.  
  
"Mrs. Fi-I mean, Arabella, how could you not tell me that my best friends were just a few blocks away from me?" Harry wondered, giving Mylzaya a scrap of bacon.  
  
"You're not supposed to have any contact with them," she reminded, covering her toast with jam.  
  
"But I'm in the same house as them!" Harry pointed out. "What are you going to do with me, throw me out so I'm not around them?"  
  
"No, of course not," Mrs. Figg shook her head. "But you can't stay here."  
  
"Arabella, I think under the current circumstances, Dumbledore will allow it," Hermione said. "I mean, he has nowhere else to stay."  
  
Harry beamed at Hermione. She could be so smart.  
  
Mrs. Figg sighed. "I need to go and write to Dumbledore about this."  
  
"Arabella, there is no reason to keep up the charades."  
  
Harry spun around so quickly that he fell off his seat. "Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
Indeed it was, standing in the doorway casually, donned in a dressing gown and night cap.  
  
"Naturally," he smiled, conjuring a chair and sitting down beside Hermione. He looked at Harry. "You seemed extremely furious with me all summer, screaming at me all the time."  
  
"How did you know?" Harry wondered. "How did you know that I tried to write to Ron?"  
  
"Ah, Harry, didn't you know that I am an Animagus?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
That didn't surprise Harry in the slightest. "I wasn't allowed to look out the window, but you were free to go around turning into animals?"  
  
"Harry, I had good reason," Dumbledore said. "I had to make sure you weren't doing anything risky. Of course, I was risking my own life in the process."  
  
"Professor, where am I supposed to stay?" Harry asked. "I can't stay with the Dursleys, and I can't-"  
  
"You will stay with me, of course," Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
"With-with you?" Harry stared, taken aback.  
  
"Of course," Dumbledore nodded. "You will stay with me at my house. We'll leave as soon as possible."  
  
"But what about Ron and Hermione?" Harry wondered.  
  
"Due to safety precautions, they will stay here with Arabella," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Hey, Harry's here!"  
  
Harry looked back at the doorway. It was Nymphadela Tonks, an Auror for the Ministry. Her hair was long, going down to the base of her spine, and it was lime green.  
  
"Tonks!" Harry cried.  
  
"Hi, Harry," she smiled, giving him a hug. "Good to see you again. Are you staying with Arabella, too?"  
  
"No, Tonks, Harry will be coming to stay with me," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh," Tonks's face fell. "That's too bad. We could have had a lot of fun."  
  
"You're staying here?" Harry gaped. "Arabella, how many people were staying here that I didn't know about?"  
  
"This is everyone," Mrs. Figg said, pouring Tonks some orange juice. "Harry, why don't you get all your things downstairs so you and Albus can leave. Ron, Hermione, why don't you help him."  
  
The three of them went up to the guest room, finding Hedwig sitting in her cage. Harry made his friends wait in the hall while he quickly got dressed.  
  
"Harry, it's too bad that you can't stay," Ron said, grabbing an end of Harry's trunk as Hermione took Hedwig.  
  
"Yeah, well it's too bad that you two can't come with me to Dumbledore's," Harry sighed, picking up the other end of his trunk.  
  
"Massssster, are we leaving?" Mylzaya asked as they headed downstairs.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Harry hissed in return. Hermione glanced at him, disapproving that he had a pet snake.  
  
"Ready to go?" Dumbledore asked, now dressed in deep burgandy robes.  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I'm ready."  
  
"See you, Harry," Tonks said. "It was nice to see you again."  
  
"Good-bye, Harry," Mrs. Figg shook his hand. "I'm sorry that you can't stay."  
  
"It's okay," Harry shrugged.  
  
"Bye, Harry," Hermione gave him a hug.  
  
"See you on September first, mate," Ron said.  
  
Dumbledore took Hedwig's cage from Hermione and pulled a chipped tea cup from his pocket as Ron dropped his end of the trunk.  
  
"Grab on, Harry," Dumbledore said, holding out the old china. Harry took hold of the handle.  
  
"Well, bye then," Harry said to everyone, as Dumbledore counted down, "Three...two..."  
  
And in a swirling array of colors, they left Mrs. Figg's living room. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Headmaster's House

DISCLAIMER: You already know what I'm about to say, so say it with me! JK Rowling owns EVERYTHING and I own PRACTICALLY NOTHING!!!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is kinda weird, I guess, but I just wrote whatever came to mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 4: THE HEADMASTER'S HOUSE  
  
Harry fell to the floor, his trunk toppling on top of him. Dumbledore landed gracefully on his feet. He set Hedwig's cage on a nearby desk, and started towards the door.  
  
"Um...Professor?" Harry gasped for breath, for his trunk was crushing his lungs. "A little help?"  
  
"Oh, Harry!" He hurried over and pulled the trunk off of Harry's chest. For someone so old, he was exceptionally strong. Harry climbed to his feet.  
  
"Mylzaya?" he asked, looking around. "Mylzaya, where are you?"  
  
"I'm here, Masssssster," she hissed, slithering out of his shirt and onto his shoulder.  
  
"Harry, is that your snake?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yes, Professor," Harry nodded. "Her name is Mylzaya."  
  
"I see," Dumbledore gave a slight nod. "Lovely name."  
  
"Who'ssssss the old bloke?" Mylzaya asked, examining Dumbledore.  
  
"That's Professor Dumbledore," Harry answered. "He's the Headmaster at Hogwarts."  
  
"Harry, you can leave your things here," Dumbledore said. "Why don't I give you a tour of my humble abode. You can let Hedwig out. I'm sure she'll find plenty of mice."  
  
"What about Mylzaya?" Harry asked. "I'm sure she's hungry."  
  
"I don't think it will be safe for her to be slithering about," Dumbledore said. "I think it would be best to have Hedwig bring a mouse back."  
  
Harry nodded, and approached his owl. "You get to go and do some hunting," he said to the bird as he opened the cage. "But you have to bring something back for Mylzaya." He pointed at the little black snake.  
  
Hedwig clicked her beak with annoyance, but took off.  
  
"Harry, this is my study, as you can probably see," Dumbledore began with the tour. The room was filled with books upon books. On the desk was a globe, and several rolls of parchment. No doubt letters from the Minister of Magic. Dumbledore led Harry into the kitchen, which was spotless. "I don't do any of the cooking. I burn everything I'm afraid," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eys. "Even with magic. My granddaughter does all the cooking."  
  
"Granddaughter?" Harry repeated. "I didn't know you had a granddaughter."  
  
"Not many people know about my family," Dumbledore said. "When you're as famous as me, people want to know everything that goes on in my life. That includes family. As you can tell, I've done a good job hiding that detail. Now, on with the tour."  
  
The living room looked like it was from a ranch. Everything had a south- western United States look to it, like it was from Texas, or Arizona.  
  
Every room in the house was different. The bathroom resembled the ones at Hogwarts, with individual stalls. And the guest room, where Harry was staying, was magnificent.  
  
It was like the room of a medieval castle. A large, canopy bed with curtains and blankets of deep crimson velvet was off to the left. The windows ran along the whole wall, and went from floor to ceiling, covered with matching curtains. Everything in the room was crimson and gold. It reminded Harry a lot of Gryffindor house.  
  
"I hope you like your room," Dumbledore said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"It's amazing," Harry said, unable to express what he thought of it.  
  
With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore summoned Harry's things. "I'll leave you to unpack," Dumbledore said. "I'll be in the kitchen, attempting to fix myself a snack."  
  
Harry took Mylzaya off his shoulder and placed her on the bed.  
  
"So? What do you think of our room?" Harry asked.  
  
"Thisssss issss our room?" Mylzaya seemed in awe. "It's wonderful. I could easily get lost in it, it's so big."  
  
Harry conjured a large basket (with no lid this time) and placed it on the floor at the end of the bed. He took one of the many pillows of his bed (there must have been a dozen) and placed it in the basket.  
  
"Is this okay for your bed?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yesssss," Mylzaya nodded, and curled up inside.  
  
It only took Harry a few minutes to unpack. His clothes didn't even fill half the dresser, and his books only took up one shelf of the massive bookcase. He opened the window to let in some fresh air, and as he turned to leave, Hedwig flew in, a mouse dangling from her beak by the tail.  
  
"Hey, girl," Harry smiled, stroking the owl's head. He took the mouse and went over to his snake. "Mylzaya? Wake up."  
  
She opened her turquoise eyes and yawned. "Yesssss, Massster?"  
  
"I have food for you," Harry dropped the dead mouse into the basket.  
  
"Thank you," Mylzaya said, licking her lips.  
  
"Don't thank me," Harry said. "Thank Hedwig." He pointed at the snowy white owl.  
  
"She-she won't eat me, will she?" Mylzaya asked nervously.  
  
"Of course not," Harry assured. "I'll see you later."  
  
He headed down to the kitchen, and was shocked at what he found. There was eggs splattered all over the hospital-white walls. A batter of milk, flour, and sugar coated the floor, with chocolate chips scattered here and there. Dumbledore himself was covered from head to toe in flour.  
  
"Professor, what do you-" Harry began, but was cut off by a shrill voice behind him.  
  
"GRANDFATHER! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN HAVE YOU DONE?!"  
  
Harry spun around, finding him face-to-face with a tall, thin girl a little older than himself. She had long, auburn curls, and bright blue eyes, exactly like Dumbledore's. She had a long nose, but that didn't take away any of her beauty. She had to be Dumbledore's granddaughter; the resemblence was striking. At her feet were grocery bags, which Harry reckoned she had dropped at the sight of the mess.  
  
"Why, hello, Savenna," Dumbledore smiled innocently. "I see you're home."  
  
"Don't even try and change the subject, Grandfather," she said, pushing past Harry, who noticed that she was slightly shorter than himself. "How many times have I told you to stay out of the kitchen? Look at the mess you've made!"  
  
"Now, Savenna, I can clean it up," Dumbledore said, and with a wave of his wand the room was spotless, as were his burgandy robes.  
  
"That's not the point," Savenna said, her hands on her hips. "The point is that you deliberately disobeyed me."  
  
"Savenna, please don't forget that this is my house," Dumbledore said calmy, obviously finding this whole thing rather funny. "And if I were you, I'd show our guest a little more respect." He nodded towards Harry.  
  
"He's just a kid!" Savenna cried. "I'll treat him anyway I want to."  
  
"Oh really? He's just two years younger than yourself," Dumbledore pointed out, his eyes twinkling. "And besides, I thought you, of all people, would show consideration towards Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Mr. Potter?" Savenna echoed, staring at Harry. "You don't mean Harry Potter, do you, Grandfather?"  
  
"That's exactly who he means," Harry spoke up. He pulled back his bangs with a grin. "See? I've got the scar and everything."  
  
"Blimey," Savenna whispered. "I'm sorry I was so rude to you, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Not Mr. Potter," he said. "Just Harry."  
  
"All right," she said, beginning to pick up her spilled groceries. "So you're in your seventh year already?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded. "It's weird."  
  
"So what are you doing here, anyway?" Savenna wondered.  
  
"Harry will be staying with us for the rest of the summer," Dumbledore explained, putting the eggs and milk in the refridgerator. "For safety precautions."  
  
"Oh," Savenna nodded. "Right. What room are you staying in?"  
  
"The medieval castle room," Dumbledore said.  
  
"That's my favorite," Savenna said. "When I first moved in, I wanted that room so badly. But instead I got the oceanside room." She finished putting the dishes away. "So, Grandfather, do you want me to make you and Harry some cookies?"  
  
"If it isn't any trouble," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Not at all," Savenna winked. "Now, get out of the kitchen. I don't want you causing anymore mayhem!"  
  
"Come, Harry, let's go to my study," Dumbledore said, and led Harry out of the kitchen."  
  
"No fair!" Savenna called after them. "I'm not allowed in the study, but you let him go?"  
  
"Don't mind Savenna," Dumbledore said, closing the study door. "She's a bit firey, but she's a sweet girl."  
  
"I don't remember ever seeing her at Hogwarts," Harry said, sitting down opposite the wooden desk.  
  
"That's because I didn't send her to Hogwarts," Dumbledore responded, taking the seat behind his desk. "I sent her to Wilingston School of Magic in Ireland. I knew that, although she has a different last name, people would realize that she's family. They would feel I favored her, and I didn't want her to be taunted. I am, after all, her only family, and must look out for her."  
  
"What happened to her parents?" Harry wondered, although he was sure he knew the answer.  
  
"Murdered by Voldemort, I'm afraid," Dumbledore said, confirming Harry's mental guess. "The day before your parents were killed. Poor Savenna, witnessed, and remembers, the whole thing. She was three years old."  
  
"Why-why didn't Voldemort try and kill her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Savenna is a very clever girl," Dumbledore said. "She always was. Even then. She knew what was going on, and she hid. Luckily, Voldemort didn't know Matyn and Anthony had a daughter."  
  
"Matyn, she was your daughter," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore nodded, avoiding Harry's eyes. "Yes, she was. An Auror, and so was Anthony." There was silence. "But we needn't worry about things in the past. We need to worry about the present."  
  
"Professor, wouldn't me being here cause a threat to you and Savenna?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, me being here is a threat to Savenna," Dumbledore said simply. "Don't worry about Savenna. She can look after herself. Now, I hope to hear that you stay out of trouble this year. And study for your N.E.W.T.s."  
  
Harry grinned ."Oh, you don't need to worry about that. Hermione will have that taken care of."  
  
"Indeed she will," Dumbledore chuckled. "Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do."  
  
Harry nodded, and retreated out into the kitchen.  
  
"Hiya, Harry," Savenna grinned, straightening up from the oven. "Cookies are in the oven. Want some cookie dough?" She pointed at a bowl on the counter and offered him a spoon.  
  
"Sure," Harry shrugged, and took the spoon. He hopped up on the counter, and she seated herself next to him.  
  
"So, you're Harry Potter," Savenna said, scooping up some dough. "The famous Harry Potter. The student that Grandfather always talks about."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, swallowing a rather spoonful.  
  
"Oh yeah," Savenna nodded. "He's always talking about you. Whether it be your latest run-in with You-Know-Who, or something crazy you've done at school. You're his favorite student. He talks about you like you're family."  
  
"Wow," Harry said. "I didn't know that."  
  
"Well, of course he wasn't going to tell you. He didn't want you getting bigheaded," Savenna laughed. "So, you're seventeen, then?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Today."  
  
"Really?" Savenna said. "You shoulda told me! I could've made you a cake or something!"  
  
"No, that's okay," Harry felt his cheeks grow warm.  
  
"Are you looking forward to the end of school?" Savenna wondered.  
  
"Not really," Harry admitted. "I mean, Hogwarts is the only place that's ever felt like home."  
  
"I wanted to go to Hogwarts," Savenna said, licking her spoon. "More than anything. But I never told Grandfather that. He knew anyway, of course, but wouldn't let me go. He didn't want people to tease me, for being the Headmaster's granddaughter. So instead I got shipped off to the Wilington School of Magic. A school famous for prissy little rich kids." She sighed. "Grandfather's so protective of me. But I guess he has every reason to be. I'm all he has left. He lost his only daughter - his only child - to You- Know-Who, and he doesn't want the same to happen to me."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore is a great man," Harry said. "He's helped me out loads of times. He's like a grandfather to me."  
  
"That's the thing with him," Savenna said thoughtfully. "He's like everyone's grandfather. He's helped so many people, in so many ways."  
  
She handed Harry the rest of the cookie dough and started on the dishes without another word. 


	5. Chapter 5: A Trip to Diagon Alley

DISCLAIMER:Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except Dumbledore's house, and Savenna, and Mylzaya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 5: A TRIP TO DIAGON ALLEY  
  
Harry found the next week rather enjoyable. Dumbledore was a very easy- going man, despite the way he acted, and his high stature, at Hogwarts. He would play chess and Exploding Snap with Harry, and was a very sore loser. He would complain the rest of the day if Harry beat him at Exploding Snap, but if he beat Harry at chess (which always happened), he would rub it in for several days. Every night they would all come into Harry's room, where Dumbledore would tell them stories of Lily and James Potter's years at Hogwarts. Dumbledore would always sit on the desk chair beside the bed, whereas Savenna would lay on her stomach on the end of Harry's bed.  
  
"Of course, all the teachers thought I was off my rocket when I appointed James prefect," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Because at the very end of their fourth year, he and Sirius went and lit a Filibuster's Firework off in every single toilet in the school. Including the prefect bathroom."  
  
"But how did they get in?" Harry wondered. "It's password protected."  
  
"To this day, I have absolutely no idea," Dumbledore said. "I imagine that map and cloak had something to do with it." He gave Harry a wink. "Now, off to bed. You need to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. School's in a few weeks."  
  
"Good night, Harry," Savenna smiled, following her grandfather  
  
Harry fell asleep with a smile, not because he enjoyed hearing about his parents, but because he had a thing for Savenna.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of giggling. Not sure of whether he was dreaming or not, he kept his eyes shut tight, hoping to fall back asleep. Just as he was slipping off, he heard more giggling. Harry was positive that he wasn't hallucinating, and he opened his eyes.  
  
"Ahh!" he cried, scrambling back against the headboard. Savenna was there, and her face was about two inches away from touching Harry's.  
  
Savenna burst out into a fit of giggles. It was hard to believe that she was nineteen. At times she acted like a small child.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Harry wondered, slowly getting over the shock.  
  
"Grandfather sent me in to wake you," she laughed. "I wanted to see how long it took you to wake up with me standing over you. And it only took three and a half minutes!"  
  
"You nearly gave me a heart attack," Harry glared, hitting her with a pillow.  
  
"I'm so jealous," Savenna whined, looking around the room. "I wanted this room so badly."  
  
"I can understand why," Harry said. "Tell Professor Dumbledore that I'll be down once I get dressed."  
  
"Yes, sir," she saluted with a grin, and left the room, still giggling.  
  
With a yawn, Harry threw off his covers and shuffled over to the dresser.  
  
"Good morning, Masssster," Mylzaya hissed in a sing-song voice from the window sill. "It'ss a very ssssunny day."  
  
"You're in a good mood this morning," Harry said, changing his shirt. "Any reaason?"  
  
"Nope," Mylzaya shook her head. "Although that pessssky owl of yoursss didn't try and eat me lassst night."  
  
"That's because I had a talk with her," Harry said, putting on his glasses.  
  
"Professssor Dumbledore is writing a letter to your friendssssss," Mylzaya said randomly.  
  
Harry nearly fell over as he pulled on his pants. "What? How do you know?"  
  
"Becausssse I heard him tell Sssssavenna not to tell you," Mylzaya smiled.  
  
"You're listening in on other people's conversations, you little snoop," Harry grinned. He dressed his feet and headed to the door. "Are you coming down?"  
  
"No," Mylzaya said, shaking her head. "Maybe later."  
  
"Okay," Harry shrugged. "See you when I get back."  
  
Harry closed the door, but left it slightly open, and headed down to the dining room, where Savenna and Dumbledore were already seated.  
  
"Good morning, Harry," Dumbledore nodded as Harry joined them.  
  
"'Morning, Professor," Harry said, putting some eggs on his plate.  
  
"I see Savenna woke you up," Dumbledore had a slight twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and scared the living daylight out of me," Harry said, grinning at Savenna. She winked.  
  
"Hurry up and eat," Dumbledore said. "Savenna's taking you to Diagon Alley. I hope you know where your list is."  
  
"It's in my room," Harry said between bites. "Oh, Professor, do you think I could -"  
  
"No," Dumbledore said shortly, busying himself with his toast.  
  
"But you didn't even let me finish my question," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, I know for a fact that you were going to ask if you could write to Ron and Hermione," Dumbledore said without looking at him. Harry gaped at his headmaster, for he was right. "You've asked me approximately thirty-two times in the past six days. My answer each time was no, and it still is no."  
  
"But, Professor, how come you get to write to them?" Harry argued.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry suspiciously. "How do you know?"  
  
"Mylzaya told me," Harry admitted. "But I didn't tell her to look! She overheard you telling Savenna not to tell me."  
  
"Harry, sometimes I wish you didn't have that talent," Dumbledore shook his head with a small smile. He sighed. "If it makes you happy, you can write something in the note. If it is intercepted, it won't be the end of the world. No one knows where this house is. The only way to get here is by portkey, or by Apparating. It is conveniently unplottable."  
  
"Wow," Harry said, impressed. He set down his fork. "I'm done."  
  
"Me too," Savenna said, wiping her mouth.  
  
"Harry, come with me to my study," he saw the pout on his granddaughter's face. "Yes, Savenna, you can come as well."  
  
Savenna squealed with delight and hurried in ahead of them.  
  
"At times," Dumbledore whispered to Harry, "it's hard to tell what her age is."  
  
Harry grinned. They entered the study, finding Savenna lounging behind the desk.  
  
"Savenna, I'm going to have to ask you to remove yourself from my chair," Dumbledore said.  
  
"But Grandfather," she whined. He stared at her, long and hard. "Fine. I'll sit over there." And with that she got up and flopped down into a chair on the opposite side of the room, right near the window.  
  
"She can be so impossible sometimes," Dumbledore smiled, sitting down.  
  
"I heard that!" Savenna yelled.  
  
Dumbledore ignored her. He handed Harry a quill and a sheet of parchment. "Write what you'd like, but don't be so specific, and don't give anything away. And I promise I won't even read it."  
  
Harry dipped the quill in the inkwell and began scribbling on the parchment.  
  
Ron and Hermione- Hi! I hope everything's okay where you're at. A.D. won't tell me where you are. He's afraid I'll leave to stay with you. Anyway, everything is great here. A.D. is a lot of fun, believe it or not. His granddaughter is fun, too. I'll tell you about her, and everything else, when I see you. Well, I have to go and get my stuff for school. Bye!  
-Harry  
  
Harry stuck the letter in the envelope, and Dumbledore sealed it. "I think it will be safe to have Hedwig send it," he said. "Why don't you go on up and get her and your supply list?"  
  
"Okay," Harry nodded, and ran up to his room.  
  
It was chaotic. The curtains had been knocked down, and books were off the shelves. Mylzaya's basket had been overturned, and Hedwig was flapping around the room, screeching.  
  
"MASSSSSSTER!"  
  
"Mylzaya, where are you?" Harry called, flipping over the basket.  
  
"I'm trapped in your trunk!" Mylzaya shrieked.  
  
Harry flung open his trunk and pulled out a quivering black snake, as well as his list for school, which he stuck in his pocket along with his money pouch.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked, trying to calm her down.  
  
"She - she tried to eat me!" Mylzaya said hysterically, glaring at Hedwig.  
  
"Hedwig? Didn't I tell you not to eat her?" Harry yelled. Hedwig perched on the dresser, looking a bit guilty. Harry put Mylzaya in her basket. "I have to go, but so does Hedwig. I'll see you later." He turned to Hedwig. "Come on, Dumbledore needs you."  
  
She appeared to be in a bad mood, because she shot Harry a nasty look and flew down without him. By the time Harry got down to the living room, Hedwig was gone.  
  
"Ready, Harry?" Savenna asked, waiting by the fire.  
  
"Yep," he nodded. "We're taking Floo powder, then?"  
  
"Unfortunately," Savenna sighed. "I'd rather Apparate, but since you can't . . . "  
  
"I'm old enough to," Harry pointed out.  
  
"But you haven't taken the test yet," Dumbledore reminded, entering the room. "Now, I trust that you'll be home this afternoon. And Savenna, you are to keep a good eye on Harry. Don't leave him alone."  
  
"I'll keep both eyes on him, Grandfather," she assured with a nod.  
  
"Good," he smiled. "Now, go on. To the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Savenna took the small clay vase off the mantel and offered it to Harry. He took a pinch of the glittering powder and tossed it into the flames. He took off his glasses and tucked them in his pocket.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" he said clearly, and, closing his eyes and tucking in his elbows, stepped into the emerald fire. He felt himself spinning and tumbling, and soon his feet hit solid ground. Opening his eyes, he slipped on his glasses and looked around to make sure he was in the right place. He gave a small smile of relief; he was in the Leaky Cauldron. He stepped out of the way for when Savenna came through.  
  
"Hello, Harry!"  
  
He looked up. Tom the bartender was waving from behind the counter.  
  
"Hi, Tom," Harry said, walking over.  
  
"Fancy a Butterbeer?" Tom asked. "It's on me."  
  
"Sure," Harry said, and accepted the bottle.  
  
"How's your holiday?" Tom asked, making conversation.  
  
"Fine, thanks," Harry shrugged. He noticed a pile of soot on his shoulder and brushed it off . "How's your summer been?"  
  
"The usual," Tom said. He began down wiping the counter. "Getting the strange folk. Oh, just a mo' ago a Weasley boy with a prefect badge asked if I'd seen you come yet this summer. He had a girl with him, with wild brown hair. And a Head Girl badge by the looks of it."  
  
"You mean Ron?" Harry said hopefully. "And Hermione?"  
  
"I can't tell one Weasley boy from another," Tom laughed. "But I told 'em no. They're still in the Alley, do keep an eye out for 'em."  
  
"Harry! Let's go!"  
  
Savenna skipped over, brushing ash off her skirt. "Hello, Tom."  
  
"Hello, Miss Frinkle," Tom bowed slightly. "Care for a Butterbeer?"  
  
"No, thanks," she said. She grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away from the bar. "Come on, Harry. We got to get your stuff."  
  
Harry grabbed his Butterbeer and followed Savenna out back.  
  
"Your last name is Frinkle?" Harry asked as Savenna tapped the necessary brick.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "I hate it though. It's so queer."  
  
"I like it," Harry said, stepping into Diagon Alley.  
  
"And you are such a suck-up," Savenna winked. "Now, first stop, Gringotts."  
  
The bank was crowded, as it usually was in August, what with students coming before school. Once they had gone down to Harry's vault and he had filled his money pouch, they went back outside, where Harry heard familiar voices calling his name.  
  
"Harry! Harry, over here!"  
  
Right at the bottom of the steps was Ron and Hermione, waving frantically. Harry grinned and ran down, with Savenna right behind him.  
  
"It's good to see you two again," Harry said after Hermione had nearly strangled him with a hug.  
  
"Yeah, nice to see you too," Ron said. He looked at Savenna. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Savenna Frinkle," she said, shaking their hands. "I'm gonna guess that you're Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?" When they nodded, she said, "Thought so, I've heard a lot about you from Harry here, and my grandfather."  
  
"Who's your grandfather?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Dumbledore," Harry said in a low voice.  
  
"Oh," Ron nodded. "Right."  
  
"We've just been to the bank as well, so we can go shopping together," Hermione said brightly. "Come along."  
  
"Harry, I can trust you to look after yourself," Savenna said. "Just don't tell Grandfather, or he'll go ballistic."  
  
"I won't," Harry assured, and Savenna went off on her own.  
  
"Blimey," Ron breathed, watching her. "She's an attractive girl if I ever saw one. Wonder how old she is."  
  
"Nineteen," Harry said, leading them to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Not much older than us," Ron said. "Wonder if she's looking for a boyfriend."  
  
"Honestly, Ron, like she'd be interested in boys still in school," Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I dunno, she can be a bit immature," Harry said, pulling his list out for the first time. "Oh, I sent you an owl today."  
  
"But I thought you weren't allowed!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Dumbledore was sending one to you, and he let me write a bit," Harry said, waving to Seamus Finnigan. "It wasn't anything interesting, though, so don't worry."  
  
They soon left with their required books (although Hermione had two extra bags for 'light reading'), and they headed over to the Apothecary, where they purchased new Potions ingredients.  
  
"Ugh," Ron groaned, stepping outside. "It's Malfoy."  
  
"Where?" Harry and Hermione said in unison, craning to look over the crowd.  
  
"Over at Madam Malkin's," Ron said. "With his mum."  
  
Sure enough, Draco Malfoy was exiting the robe shop, looking more unpleasant than usual.  
  
"Well, he can't very well be with his father, can he?" Hermione said as they headed over to to get ice cream.  
  
"I guess not," Harry agreed. Lucius Malfoy was now in Azkaban, for being a Death Eater. "Oh, he had better not be Head Boy."  
  
"Why are you complaining?" Hermione snapped."I'll have to deal with him more. I am Head Girl, after all."  
  
"Yes, let's brag even more," Ron muttered.  
  
Hermione glared. "Ronald Weasley, you could at least be a little happy for me. And besides, I thought you didn't want to be a Head Student? You didn't even want to be prefect!"  
  
And that was just the first of the many arguments that would occur between Ron and Hermione that year. 


	6. Chapter 6: Head Boys, a Revolting Pink R...

DISCLAIMER: I really do hate writing these studid disclaimers. But if I have to......everything here that wasn't in J.K.'s books belong to me. There. Everyone happy? Good. Now on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 6: HEAD BOYS, A REVOLTING PINK ROOM, AND A TRAIN RIDE  
  
"Harry, I think Grandfather's going to win," Savenna said, observing the chess game.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked sarcastically "I couldnt' tell." He looked up at Dumbledore, who was scanning the board closely, his eyebrows narrowed. "Knight to F-3."  
  
"Harry, that wasn't smart," Savenna moaned. "You're going to lose!"  
  
"I know, Savenna," Harry said dully.  
  
"Bishop to H-5," Dumbledore said. "And Checkmate!"  
  
Harry groaned. "Professor, that's now a winning streak of 38! I'm never going to beat you!"  
  
"You need some practice," Dumbledore grinned triumphantly. He looked at the clock. "I think it's about time for a story. I think we'll do it in Savenna's room, in fifteen minutes."  
  
Savenna hopped up and down excitedly, and raced off to her room. Harry shook his head, making his way up to his own room. By the time he had his pajamas on, he still had nine minutes, so he decided it was a good time to start packing.  
  
"Come on, Harry! It's time for the story!" Savenna said excitedly, poking her head into the room.  
  
"Okay," Harry said. "I'll be right there."  
  
Savenna bounced away, leaving Harry to finish packing. He threw in the last of his robes and slammed the lid down. After a quick check around the room, Harry went into the next room.  
  
He had never been in Savenna's room before, but he wasn't too surprised. She seemed like a very girly girl, and her room reflected just that. She had said that she got the oceanside room, but it didn't look it. Nor did it look like the room of a nineteen year old.  
  
The walls were pastel pink. Her bay window was hidden behind lacy pink curtains that matched her pillows and blanket. As a matter of fact, everything in the room was in some shade of pink. It was sickening.  
  
"Um, Savenna? I thought you said you had the oceanside room?" Harry questioned, sitting down at the end of the silk-covered bed.  
  
"Well, it used to be the oceanside room," Savenna said, brushing her long, auburn hair. Even the brush was pink. "But that was before I moved in. However, Grandfather made me keep it that way for the first year I was here, saying it would 'grow on me'. Honestly, four year olds don't like sea shells. Of course, it never did grow on me, and I eventually got my way."  
  
"Savenna, my dear, you always get your way," Dumbledore said, coming in with a smile. "It's hard on the eyes, isn't it Harry?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded, grinning at Savenna, who scowled. "Oh, Professor, I was wondering. Who's Head Boy this year?"  
  
"I'm sure Miss Granger is wondering the same question," Dumbledore said, sitting down at the desk. "It is Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. "Malfoy? Professor, how is Malfoy Head Boy?"  
  
"Harry, there is no need to be angry, or worried, or anything," Dumbledore said calmly. "If Mr. Malfoy provokes you and your friends in any way so he can take away points, I will see to it that he loses his badge."  
  
"Grandfather, start the story," Savenna said impatiently.  
  
"All right, let's see," Dumbledore thought a moment. "Ah, yes. When Lily and James were in school, they hated each other. They literally could not stand each other. If they had to work together during class, there would be bickering, screaming, and insults. They lost a lot of points due to that, thought not nearly as much as James and Sirius lost because of their pranks."  
  
"But what I don't understand is how they ever got married," Savenna interrupted. "I mean, if they hated each other so much."  
  
"Well, it turns out that James started liking Lily at the beginning of their fifth year. He would joke about it, so Lily didn't know at first," Dumbledore continued. "But Lily eventually realized that his feelings for her were real, and she didn't like that one bit. It was like an insult to her, to have James Potter like her. So she continued to act horrible towards him, although he would constantly annoy her about going out with him. Of course, every girl at Hogwarts was jealous of Lily, and thought of her as foolish."  
  
"Was he handsome then?" Savenna asked, her eyes gleaming.  
  
"He looks exactly like Harry, but with mysterious, gray eyes," Dumbledore said. "So, of course he was handsome." He winked at Harry.  
  
Harry glared at the headmaster, and Savenna giggled.  
  
"So what happened?" Savenna wondered. "When did Lily like James?"  
  
"We'll never find out if you don't stop interrupting," Harry teased. Savenna stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Can I continue?" Dumbledore asked. When Savenna and Harry nodded, he began again. "Lily always thought James was immature, rude, and extremely conceided. And James knew she thought that. So he changed. In the middle of their sixth year. Lily, who had always found James attractive, immediately fell for him. Of course, she wouldn't admit it.  
  
"In their seventh year, Lily and James were Head Girl and Boy. So they were together constantly. Which, of course, brought Lily to confess her feelings for James. He was ecstatic. However, when the rest of the school saw them together, there was a lot of jealousy. Many of the girls fancied James, and many of the boys fancied Lily. And, four years after they left Hogwarts, they were married. And a year after that, Harry James Potter was born."  
  
"That's such a sweet story," Savenna said. "Possibly my favorite. Who knew that their grudges would lead them to have a kid like you?" With a laugh she ruffled Harry's hair, causing it to be even messier than usual.  
  
"Hey, stop!" Harry yelled, smoothing it down.  
  
"Time for bed," Dumbledore said. "You need to get up early tomorrow. Off to King's Cross."  
  
"Professor, if you don't take the train to Hogwarts, then how do you get there with all your stuff?" Harry wondered, heading towards his room.  
  
"That, Harry, is one of my many secrets," Dumbledore winked, leaving Harry at his room. Harry opened his mouth to argue but Dumbledore put up his hand. "Good night, Harry," and he walked off.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Harry! Get up now!"  
  
"I am up!" Harry yelled, struggling to pull on his pants. He shoved on his socks and shoes and threw on his robes. He found it much easier to get into his school outfit before going to the station.  
  
It was the next morning, and, unfortunately, they were running late.  
  
"Are you all packed?" Savenna screamed through the door.  
  
"I packed last night!" Harry reminded. He locked Hedwig into her cage. "Mylzaya!"  
  
"Coming, Massssster," the snake slithered out of her basket and Harry put her in his pocket. Making sure that he had everything, he grabbed the cage and his trunk and ran out of the room. Savenna took Hedwig's cage and Harry shoved his trunk down the stairs.  
  
"How are we getting to the station?" Harry asked as Savenna crammed a piece of toast into his mouth.  
  
"You'll be taking Floo powder to the Leaky Cauldron," Dumbledore said calmly, sitting comfortably on the couch. "From there you will walk to King's Cross Station, which is about ten minutes away."  
  
"Oh, it's ten-twenty-five," Savenna said nervously. She took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it in the fire place. "The Leaky Cauldron!" She stepped through with Hedwig.  
  
"See you later, Professor," Harry waved, throwing in a pinch of Floo powder. He grabbed his trunk, yelled, "The Leaky Cauldron," and jumped through (after pocketing his glasses, of course).  
  
Harry landed cleanly in the Leaky Cauldron, and was immediately ushered out the door by Savenna. They must have looked strange to passing Muggles, for they were carrying a trunk and a caged owl, and Harry wore robes with a snake sticking out of the pocket.  
  
Since they were in a hurrying, it only took seven and a half minutes to get to King's Cross. After loading Harry's things onto a trolley, Savenna steered it wildly over to the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten, with Harry running behind her. She checked her watch.  
  
"Oh! We still have fifteen minutes!" Savenna said with relief. "Harry, it was nice meeting you, and I hope to see you again sometime soon. You're so mature for your age, and you're so sweet. As well as wicked cute." Harry blushed, and Savenna kissed him on the cheek, making his cheeks glow even redder. "Bye, Harry!"  
  
"Bye," Harry mumbled, and pushed his trolley onto Platform Nine-and-Three- Quarters. He gave a broad smile as he saw the scarlet Hogwarts Express, and then realized how eager he was to go back to school, even if it was his last year.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He looked up, and saw Ron and Hermione hanging out of the compartment right in front of him. Harry grinned and hurried over. His friends helped him get his stuff on the train and he hopped aboard with excitement.  
  
"Hedwig looks a bit ruffled," Hermione said, looking at the owl.  
  
"Oh, we were in a hurry," Harry explained, sitting down. "We didn't leave Dumbledore's house until twenty-five after."  
  
"'We' who?" Ron asked, although Harry could tell Ron knew very well who.  
  
"Savenna," Harry said. "And, even though I'm sure you'll kill me for this, she kissed me before I got on the Platform."  
  
"She what?" Ron gaped.  
  
"But, Harry, she's two years older than you," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Cho was a year older," Ron said. "It's not much different." He turned back to Harry. "She kissed you? Why?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "She said it was nice meeting me, and she hoped to see me again soon. Oh, and that I'm mature for my age, and sweet. And wicked cute."  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron stared enviously. "Bloody freaking hell. An older girl likes you! And a girl out of school, mind you!"  
  
"It's no big deal," Harry found himself blushing.  
  
"Well, sure it is!" Ron said. He would have said more, but Hermione was giving him a horrific look.  
  
"So, how was the rest of your holiday?" Harry asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Great," Ron said. "After you went to Dumbledore's, we were able to go to my house. And then, after we got our stuff for school, we went to Egypt and spent the rest of holiday with Bill."  
  
"We really wished you could have been there, Harry," Hermione said. "But you did have fun at Dumbledore's, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Dumbledore told me loads of stories about my parents."  
  
About halfway through the trip, the compartment door opened. It was Ginny, followed by -  
  
"Loony Lovegood," Ron groaned under his breath.  
  
"Hi, Harry," Ginny smiled, blushing slightly. "We - meaning all of us Weasleys, of course - missed having you over this summer."  
  
"I wanted to come, but you know, what with Dumbledore's rule and all," Harry said. He noticed Luna staring at him. "Hi, Luna."  
  
"Hello, Harry," she said in that distant voice of hers. "How was your summer?"  
  
"Fine," he said. "And yours?"  
  
"Just peachy," she said. "I got to work with Dad at The Quibbler."  
  
"Sounds like an exciting summer," Ron said dryly.  
  
"Oh, it was," Luna nodded, ignoring the sarcasm. "Well, come on, Ginny. Good-bye, Harry, Ronald, Hermione."  
  
"See you all later," Ginny said. She gave Harry a nervous smile before heading off.  
  
"I see Ginny's back to liking me," Harry muttered, leaning back.  
  
"She never stopped," Ron said. "Even when she had those boyfriends. Hasn't had one since she went out with Dean. Come to think of it, I think that stopped when I caught them snogging."  
  
"By the looks of it, Luna Lovegood likes Harry as well," Hermione said, her nose now buried in her Charms book.  
  
"Great," Harry moaned. "Another fan.Why is Luna hanging out with Ginny?"  
  
"They're friends. Ginny stayed at Lovegood's house for two weeks over the summer," Ron said, looking out the window. "I still want to know who Head Boy is."  
  
"Oh," Harry said with a frown. "I asked Dumbledore about that. It's Malfoy."  
  
Ron and Hermione, though both unhappy about that, had different reactions to it.  
  
"MALFOY'S WHAT?" Ron bellowed. "How the hell did that -" Ron said several words that he never would have said in front of an adult. "- become Head Boy?! If he does anything to tick me off, I'll curse him!"  
  
"Are you sure that's what Dumbledore said?" Hermione asked, able to control her temper much better than Ron. "I don't see how he could have chosen Malfoy as a Head Boy."  
  
The door slid open, and it wasn't Ginny and Luna again, nor was it a fellow Gryffindor seventh year. It was Draco Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, all smirking.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry glared.  
  
"Potter," Malfoy sneered with a curt nod. "I see you aren't Head Boy. What a shame. But then again, you weren't even a prefect."  
  
"Yes, but I was," Hermione said coldly. "And I'm Head Girl."  
  
Malfoy glared. "The teachers must have made a horrible mistake. There's no way a Mudblood can be a Head Student." Ron reached for his wand. "They need purebloods, like me." He showed off his gleaming Head Boy badge.  
  
"The teachers must have made a horrible mistake with Head Boy," Ron said, his face a bit flushed. "A Slytherin son of a Death Eater shouldn't be one."  
  
"Don't you ever insult my father," Malfoy whispered, his wand aimed at Ron. "He may be in Azkaban, but he won't be for long. You mark my words, Weasley. as soon as my father's out of Azkaban, there will be hell to pay, and he'll come after your family first."  
  
And with that he turned on his heel and stormed out, Crabbe and Goyle hurrying after. However, before shutting the door, Malfoy stuck his head in.  
  
"Granger, McGonagall wants a word with us. Now."  
  
"Fine," Hermione said, her teeth clenched. Harry noticed she had her hand in her pocket, gripping her wand. "See you two later."  
  
"McGonagall takes the train?" Harry asked, closing the door.  
  
"Yeah," Ron nodded, distracted. "The teachers move in a week before we do. She rides the train to talk to the prefects and Head students. She's gonna have to talk to me, then." Ron shook his head. "If he does anything to Hermione this year, I'll . . . I'll . . . "  
  
"Ron, you don't . . . you don't fancy Hermione, do you?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"Of course not," Ron snapped, his ears red. "What made you think that?"  
  
"Nothing," Harry muttered. "Nothing at all." 


End file.
